Ayumi's Big grow
by Godismetons
Summary: After Ran gave Ayumi the antidote APTX 4869, thinking it was a cold medicine, she end up growing into a teenager. Forced to tell her the truth, Conan tells her that he's actually an teenager and she tries to get to his heart now she's his age...
1. Rolling pills

Disclaim!!! I don't own Conan *sob sob* Detective Conan (Metantei Conan) or Case closed I anyways!!!!

---

**chapter 1**

'Come on, Conan-kun! Teach me how to play soccer!' asked Ayumi while she was pulling his shirt.

'Hai, hai, don't be so annoying I will teach you.' Conan said while he tried to get Ayumi off.

Conan went inside and came back with a soccer ball.

'At least YOU carry the ball.' He threw the ball at Ayumi and she just catch it.

'Mooo, Conan-kun you're not nice to me!' Ayumi Said while she walked towards the park.

'That's your own fault! You had to wake me up this early!!' Conan responded a little angry.

They arrived at the park.

Conan told Ayumi how to kick the ball at first and start to tell more about it.

Ayumi tried hard but she wasn't able to do it the right way.

But at least she was already the whole morning in the park with Conan-kun and the way he hold her when he showed her how to stand and kick a ball made her blush.

Ayumi did not really listen to what he said to her, she was only enjoying how he moved en showed her things.

After a few hours Conan got a call on his cell phone.

'Moshi, moshi.'

'Ohayo, Kudou-kun… it's me, Haibara.' The voice on the phone said.

'Ah, Ai-kun. What's up?' Conan asked.

'You can be a little nicer to me, I have something you'll be happy about!' Haibara said with a little grin in her voice.

'I've made a lot of the antidote APTX 4869 to test. The chance that the right one is there is very big… so you may turn back one of these days… well I'll tell you more if you come over here.' Haibara said.

Conan looked surprised. 'I-I'm coming right away!!' he said exiting. He put away his cell phone.

Ayumi looked confused at Conan. What was up with that kind of smile on his face? It looks like he had win the lotto or something else big.

'Conan-kun, what's going on? Why are you so happy?' she asked shyly.

'Ayumi-chan, let's go home for a short break… while you get up some more strength I'll get something from agase Agasa's house.' Conan replied.

'But can't I go with you?'

'Ah…' before he could say something he noticed that the clouds blocked the sun.

'Because it's probably going to rain. So take the soccer ball and run to my home and wait there till I'm back, okay?'

Ayumi sighed. 'Okay, but don't let me wait too long!'

'don't worry, I'll be back in a moment. Now run before it started to rain!'

'Hai!!' she replied and run towards Conan's home.

Just as Conan said, it started to rain.

Conan was wet as possible and he was painting.

'I came _haa_ here _haa_ so quick_ haa_ as I _haa_ can…' a felled down on a chair.

'A-ACHOOO!!!! Great I've catch a cold…'

Haibara had to laugh about the funny way Conan had to sneeze.

Haibara gifted Conan a box with a pill on it.

'Do I have to take one right now?' he asked.

'No, that's one is for you cold. You'll can start tomorrow morning with the testers.' She answered.

'Why not today?' he asked while he take the pill that was on de top of the box and force himself to slick it without water.

' You have to take those without eating before and after it 2 hours. Because you can't be sure it had his effect without the foot you eat.' Haibara replied.

'O, now you've a cold anyway you can say it is a cold medicine from agase Agasa you'll test for him…'

'Hell no!! I know Ran already, she will start about that's dangerous this not good for you that. If I say that you'll don't know what she will do with it!'

Haibara were thinking for a moment.

'you'll just say there from the store but you're not sure which one is better, so he told you to use every day another one. So that's good enough, isn't it?'

'yeah! You're great! Thanks Haibara!! I'm going home, Ayumi-chan is waiting for me'

He put the box in his back and run towards the door but stopped for a sec.

'arigatou, Haibara-san… bye!!!' and he run off.

Ayumi was on that moment by Ran who gives her some clothes from Conan to wear because she was as wet as Conan too.

'I think Conan wouldn't mind if you borrow some of his clothes.'

'Thank you, Ran-neechan' Ayumi replied with a soft voice.

'uh-hu, I think you've got a cold. I'm go looking for some cold medicines'.' Ran walked out of the room while Ayumi ware putted the jacked right.

She smells the scents from Conan… _It is a kind of romantics that I wear his cloths... _She thought.

'I'm back!' Conan said it when he enter the living room and put the box on Kogoro's desk.

'Ayumi-chan are you here!?'

'Ah, you're back Conan-kun?' Ran appeared from the other room.

'Hai, Ran-neechan!' Conan answer.

'Ha!! Conan-kun, you're totally wet!' she said worried while she graphed his shoulders.

'Ha…. I'm okay don't worry-... ha-haa-achuuuu!!!!' Ran put her hand on his forehead.

'You have a fever, don't you!?' Ran asked worried.

'Gomen, Ran-neechan.' Conan said apologizing.

'I'll bring you some medicines too.' She told Conan.

'No, there's no need for that. I've already got some from agase. I didn't know which one would work better on me so he gave me different ones to try. They're in that blue box on the desk.'

'Oh… I'll bring one to Ayumi-chan.' She said while she took one out of the box.

'No!! you can't!' Conan yelled in worry while he tried to get the box back.

'That's not very nice Conan-kun! She needs some too.' she answered a little angry.

'D-demo… Agase Agasa told me I couldn't give somebody ells!' Conan said as an excuse.

'Well I think he wouldn't mind it…' She said while taking the medicines to Ayumi.

Conan was pulling her shirt to stop her and Ran slipped and dropped the box which opened in the fall and all the pills rolled over the ground.

_Shimata!!! Why did THIS happen!? _'You! Clean this!' Ran ordered Conan. 'Then I'll bring this to Ayumi-chan.' She began to walk towards Conan's room.

Conan didn't even hear her, he was so panicked about all that antidote APTX 4869 which was all over the floor, and that while one of them could mean a definitive chance-back for him and Ai.

_W-wait a sec! What will happen if she gets antidote APTX 4869!? I have to stop Ran… But how!?_

He ran over to his room, finding Ayumi drinking some water.

_Shimata! I'm too late!_ He grabed her hand and tried to take her out, but they were stopped by Ran.

'You're not going anywhere with those wet cloths still on you!' She said while grabbing his arm and taking him to the wardrobe.

'Awa- Wait! Ran-neechan!' He said embarrassed while she pulled off his shirt.

'Oh well, than we leave…' She said, while walking out the door with Ayumi-chan fallowing her while she became redder and redder.

_He was right… it was embarrassing… well he does look hot when he's wet… what the- am I thinking!? Ayumi thought. He doesn't like me… _She stared at the floor. She was a little sad because she knew who he DID like. She looked up to Ran.

_What does he see in her? She is 10 years older than he is. why…? why…?_

She then saw Ran looking back, with a questioning look in her eyes. Ayumi looked down again.

---

This was the First chapter I hope you like it.

There is coming more!!!

My friend, Veryanne, helped me with the development. (Grammar and stuff)

Harikato Feriane-zan!!! (no I'm just joking) Arigato Veryanne-san!!!


	2. And your name will be?

** soooory for the long wait D: but here is chapter 2. I hope you guys are still tuned :D btw I got vacation so I hope I can upload even more quick.**

**And I'm sorry if there are mistakes in my story (maybe even big ones ) but I hope you enjoy it. **

**-{}-  
**

**Your name will be…?**

He held her very closely to himself running in the rain. He only heard his heartbeat going faster and the rain fall._ Hold on a little longer, please! _'C-C…. Conan…-kun….' A soft voice waked Conan up out of his thoughts. 'Don't worry. You'll be alright.' He replied in a try calming her down. She felt her heartbeat in her chest, it was burning and she couldn't move anymore, it hurt so much… A soft but painful scream from Ayumi resounded through the air. 'Please, hold on a little longer Ayumi-chan. I'm here with you.' He said worried, trying to make her feel a little better.

When they arrived, he noticed a girl standing in the doorway of the professors house. It was Haibara, ready to take them in. Conan entered the house and laid down his little sick friend on the soft couch which seemed to be ready for her visit.

She gripped her chest and curled up in pain. 'can you do something for her?' Conan asked Haibara as he turned to the girl who should know much about the human body and expected an unexpected answer. But she shook her head 'no if I gif her something against it, it maybe end up even worse.'

_I have to do something… But what on earth can I do…? What! _He gripped her hand… and look deep in her eyes._ This is all my fault… _Ayumi gripped his hand tightly and lay down her head on his chest like that would take away her pain. It made them both blush even though Conan didn't know why he did.

Conan's head stared to spin around, _What have I done?_ and his heart start beat faster and suddenly Conan saw it just in time so she could stop the two of falling and lay them beck on de couch with Ayumi still on Conan's Chest._ I wonder if you ware blushing because you are just ill or you're in love with a little cute girl? Who knows… This can be interesting…_

After three minutes silence Conan started to wake up. 'na…? wha! What happens!' Conan shoot up as he suddenly was waked up good. He looked at the little girl who's still holding him tightly. _That poor kid… due the pain she fainted… she can be changing in every minute now._

Ayumi woke up suddenly and started screaming out of pain. It was like she was burning, she was on fire. It was hurting so badly, she needed something that would take the unbearable pain away. Her heart was beating so fast and so hard like it would explode in her body.

Haibara punched Conan suddenly from the couch.

'Oi! What was that good for!' he asked her angry as he stood up ready to start the discussion.

'Just go away!' she answered short and coldly.

'Eh! Why! What the hell are you talking about!'

'Baka! You know why, just move!' she said when she was about the to drag him out the room.

Suddenly he realized that when she grow she will end up naked. After he realized that he walked out whit a red head.

He waited a few minutes…

Haibara opened up the door. 'You can come in now' said Haibara while she walked in again.

Conan entered the room finding a beautiful young lady around 17 years old, with an beautiful body. She lend faintly on the table next to her and was still a little dizzy. This made her so cute and hot at the same time. And her - longer than normal- hair hung over her body that emphasized her females silhouette.

For a few seconds he was just staring at her speechless and blushing about what he saw.

Fist she didn't really notice because she was confused about what happened to her body. But after a moment she did notice but didn't realized jet why he was doing that. First she just thought he didn't accept that to happened too but…

He walked towards her. 'Are you alright, Ayumi-chan?' She nodded. 'what did actually happened to me?' she asked him? Conan was silent for a moment looking for words to tell her what happened and finally answered her. 'you grown by the antidote from APTX 4869. that is the poison that I was forced to swallowed and what make me shrunk to a kid from 6 who have to live a secret life to survive…'

Ayumi was silent, after a few seconds she tried to speak again 's-so you're not really Edogawa c-Conan…?' Conan shook his head. 'But you can't tell anybody this!' he said for she could even react on the new fact she just heard 'Not even Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun!' he continued as if he knew what she was about to say.

'W-why not?' 'because… if they find out about me and they know you guys know it you'll be killed too!' 'K-killed!' she got two hands for her mouth, one from Conan and one from Haibara. 'shhh! You really CAN'T tell anybody' said Conan with a finger for his own mouth.

'yeah yeah, I understand!' said Ayumi a little careless and irritated of him being smaller and still bossy to her. She was older –for the moment- that him for crying out loud.

Conan looked a little confused at Ayumi. 'Are you sure you feel okay?' Conan asked. 'she is a teenager now too, so she is a little "you know"' Haibara answered Conan question.

'well just give me the antidote so I can keep an eye on her' said Conan. 'na-ah! don't think of it' she said while she placed a hand on his forehead. 'you're sick! You know what happened last time you used it when you was sick?' she said strict.

'… well okay, I understand. I bring Ayumi-chan too Ran and tell her some story… but first another name for you Ayumi.' Conan answered.

_What? What's wrong with my name? _'why do I have to change my name?' Ayumi asked.

_I know she is not really an teenager but can't she just understand what's going on…? _'Well it is just that nobody can know about who you really are. So you need a fake name so nobody would find out who you are. Just like Edogawa Conan, that also isn't my real name. So think of something you will pick up quickly.' Conan said a little tiered of explaining every single thing to their new grown friend.

'so you're my boss by now?' she replied too Conan. 'okay, now listen up! You don't know which danger is playing here but just do as I said and everything will be okay! Do you get that!' Conan replied angry. That he realized that he sounded like an angry father. _I'll get soon old if it go on like this…_

Ayumi was silence for a moment.'Naruha… I like that name…' she said calmly.'I'm sorry I just scold you… I've let myself go a little… sorry…' Conan apologized.'No… I'm sorry… since I have grown my thought are different… I don't know what gotten in to me.' She replied.

Conan take her hand. 'well lets go to Ran-neechan's house. Okay, Naruha-neechan?' it was like a mask felt from his face. His voice was high again and he looked as a little kid at her.

_How is he able to change the way of his acting so quickly…? It's like he is an total different person. Maybe he is able to do that because he is stuck in this body for so long…_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. Can you built a friendship on lies?

**Here is chapter 3 hope you'll like it :3**

They walked together towards Ran's house. 'So… Naruha-neechan… the plan of agase Agasa being your uncle from now on is clear?' 'Yeah, it is… can I ask you some think Conan?''Of course you can' Conan said with an high and cheesy voice and gave her a childish smile. 'how were you able to act like a kid for so long?'

Conan stopped walking. _He?_ She looked at him while he bow his head a little bit down and stared at the ground as if he could disappear in it if he stared long enough. 'It's because I have to…' finally came from his lips and he looked at Ayumi 'I have to do this to protect the ones I love… and stay alive'

Naruha didn't know what to say. It was like Conan finally let her see what really was going on behind the so much given cute smile of his. That he was a prisoner in his own body with an thrown away key. She never saw his weaknesses as she looked him in his eyes. Was it because of his glasses? No he couldn't show, he was forced to play this game of life and death.

There felt an silence over both of them. She noticed Conan tried to avoid her gaze straight in his eyes. As if the guild of putting her in this weird situation would grow bigger as she did, well it felt that way. She could feel it, it was written all over his face.

They saw that there were clouds with rain coming up, and this dim alley wasn't the perfect place to be in the late hours of the evening.

'let's go before the rain start.' She said ready to make a dash. 'I'm tired of acting…'Conan muttered silently hoping nobody heard what he just had to say. 'sorry, what did you say?' Ayumi asked as if she hadn't heard it correctly. 'did you say you was tired of acting?' she repeated him. 'A, iie. Nothing. Never mind. Let's go before we get all wet.' He replied ' Plus Ran is waiting for you' Conan went on with his usual smile. But this time she knew better, it was all fake. But she couldn't think about that right now. She had to put her own act on. Could it be… she end up like Conan? Would she be this unhappy and fake to the world. Could that happen the her? Could **he** let that happen to her?

They arrived at the so known home of Conan. Conan opened the door with the keys he had in his pocket. He took off his shoes and replaced them for slippers. He also took another pair for Naruha to wear. 'here you go' he said with an high voice. 'they maybe to big because they are a spare for ojisan but it will do for now' he said while he walked further in the house.

'Ran-neechan! I'm back! And Naruha-neechan is here too!' Conan said loud while looking for the place Ran could appear from. As expected, she came out of the kitchen.

'Ah, you guys are finally here' she said as she dry here hands with the towel she was still holding. 'I just got some cups ready and the water is almost ready' She put away the towel she was holding 'Ah! Sorry how rude, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mouri Ran.' She pulled her hand out for shaking.

For a second Naruha didn't understand why Ran introduce herself. But in a split second she find a glare from Conan pushing her to shake the hand and introduce herself.

'Hello, I'm Naruha' she tried to say with an adult voice but it came out a little awkwardly. 'Hi, but what is your surname?' Ran asked to avoid more awkward moments. As for that she fall silence and immediately looked at Conan.

What to do. They didn't over talked that? Was using the surname Hiroshi a good idea or did she needed a different name.

'Edogawa Naruha,' Conan sad out of the bleu. 'oneechan* is a little shy, but she liked to meet the people who are taking care of me' Naruha gave Conan an angry look.

**Pieeeeeeeeeee!**

'Oh, the water is ready. Do you like some thee?'Ran asked the two who actually did appears as siblings. 'Yes pleas' they said in choir. They looked at each other and they both smiled.

Ran went off to the kitchen to make thee. As soon as Ran disappeared in the kitchen their smiles disappeared.

'Oi! How did you forget such a big part of the story!' Naruha said irritated when her smile was turned into a angry glare. 'S- Sorry, it is just I'm not feeling well.' Conan apologized as he turned serious 'And we also forget to make a story for the reason WHY you're here.' Naruha kneeled down so she could talk to him face to face. 'okay this is what we do. You're the only and oldest daughter of Fumiyo Edogawa* and just say something like you don't like to talk about your father.' They both looked up briefly at the kitchen as they thought they heard something. But it was just Ran who was searching for sucker. And Conan continued only a little faster. 'And you came here to check for my mom if I was alright. And also just act shy till you become friends with Ran. That give you a reason for telling so less.' 'but what if she ask things about you? Because I'm your older sister she'll expect me to know much about you. But I start to think I don't know a single thing about you.' Conan thought for a moment with his dump on one side of his chin and his index finger at the other and hold his other arm across his body while encoring the fact she just openly told him that she thinks she don't know him because of all his lies he told her. 'you can tell her you know less about me. And that I was as long as you remember a kind of detached even toward you.' Naruha just simply nodded to spare time. 'by the way, can you speak English or another foreign language?' 'eh, no I can't.' At that moment Ran walked in with an tray with thee, sucker and some cookies. 'Never mind' Conan said softly.

-{\/}-

They were chatting happy, they go along well, like they were friends since childhood. Conan started to slumber as he woke himself up. 'we have to call our mother' Conan said straight through their conversation. 'ah, yeah. I almost forget' she lied. And took Conan by his hand as if she was his mother. 'we'll be back in a second.' Conan told Ran ready to shut the door behind his back as a shield.

'Sorry, but we have to tell a story to your mother. It looks like the drugs will not ware off soon,' he pulled his cell phone out of his pocked as he continued 'Tell her you'll be on camp with agase Agasa and you'll miss the last day classes before the holidays.' He looked up Ayumi's number 'Haibara will dress up like you and come "pick up some clothes"' he took his bowtie out of his back pocket and scrolled to the number he needed. 'Aaah,' Ayumi's childish voice came from the bowtie. 'here you go, ready to be used' he gave her the cell phone and the bowtie.

Ayumi took a deep breath and pushed the green button. The screen showed the text -calling Ayumi-. _I won't be able to hear my mother's voice that often anymore. I think I'm going to miss my life… _she placed the bowtie by her mouth and the phone by her ear.

**Click **'hello, with Yoshida.' A warm voice answered the phone. 'Hi, mom. It's me Ayumi. I'm going to camp with the *tantei dan and I will miss the last class…'

She had told her mother everything she should know, well what she should think. It felt bad to tell lies. But she had to for the safety of everybody around her, as Conan had told her emphatically. As Conan… she noticed Conan leaning towards the wall. Like he hadn't paid any attention to the conversation. 'Oi, Conan' as she came closer she noticed Conan was very pale 'Oi, Conan, are you okay? Aren't you feeling well?' she wanted to put a hand on his forehead as a mother would do but before she could reached him he turned away and opened the door. 'I'm okay' he lied.

He entered the room again and sat down at the couch. He placed his head on the top of his hand who on his turn leaned on the armrest of the couch. Naruha ignored the fact that Conan was acting strange and stared to chat with Ran again.

Conan was listening to the happy chatting of the girls with his eyes closed. He wanted to stay there so he could help Ayumi when she needed that. But he also enjoyed listening to them. Well he enjoyed listening to Ran the most. Her warm voice was as a lullaby for him. As finally his arm slipped away. She startled awake. 'Conan-kun' Ran response on his funny move 'if you're feeling sick you have to go to bed and not staying here. You're old enough to go by yourself.' Ran said to him mother like. 'But I want to stay with you!'Conan answered a little strong. And took back after he noticed he blundered out something not "Conan" like and looked away. 'so you did miss your oneechan. You know what, we'll stay with you on your room till you sleep. Does that sound good, Conan-kun?' Conan nodded happy.

Conan wanted to stand up but felt back at the couch. The whole world was turning around him and he felt sick. He put his hand for his mouth as if that could ensure him not to throw up and his other hand on his belly like he was calming it. Naruha wanted to help him but did not know how. 'please don't bother,' Conan muttered in his hand 'just leave me. I only need to lie down' he said as his head lied down on the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his body.

Conan noticed Ran came out of the kitchen with some water, he didn't even noticed she had left. Oh well… 'here sit up straight and drink this, it will help.' Conan did as Ran told him. He carefully drank little by little the water like stuff. It tasted horrible and it didn't make him feel better at all but he just finished it and gave back the empty glass. Suddenly the sealing came closer. Ran had picked him up carefully and was about the bring him to his room. Conan struggled, well, as far as he could without making himself throwing up. "Nani! What are you doing!'Conan complained 'Let me go!' he turned red and tried to free himself. 'why are you struggling so much? I'm just bringing you to your room. what's the problem with that?' 'I can walk by myself.' Was Conan answer. 'No you can't' Ran corrected him 'you'll will throw up if you do that by yourself.' '…' Conan didn't know what to say and accepted her to carry him.

Conan lied in his bed, hearing soft voices around him but what they said didn't make sense to him. Well not anymore. The words they spoke were not clear anymore. He knew he was half sleeping, that weird sleeping were you know you sleep but still kind of know what's going on around you. he thought he heard his name fall but that could be just part of his half dream. He wasn't sure. It sounded like the voices were dying. They became softer and softer till he didn't hear them anymore.

-{\/}-

'He looks so cute when he sleeps' the still shy voice said. 'Yeah he does' and more adult voice answered. 'but he did act weird today' the voice continued 'Maybe, just maybe he's in love with me.' She said suddenly 'Y- You think? But why?' the girls asked trying to not look jealous. 'well it's like boys of his age who fall in love with their school teacher because they're so nice and careful about them. You know I'm not his real sister OR mother.' 'I- I know' a almost broken voice said _Me neither but I can't tell you that… _'Well you're his older sister, do you think he might be in love with me?' a burning question was thrown without his thrower know about the damaged it made. 'Naruha-san…' Naruha lied her hand on Conan's face. 'Yeah… I think Conan is in love with you, Ran-san' saying those words hurt her more that she thought it would. She won. Her newest best friend won. Every time Ran came close to Conan he stared to blush or act funny, she saw that, the whole world saw it except for the two. They were in love. Even if Ran didn't notice. Because Conan wasn't Conan, no, he was Shinichi… seventeen year old, handsome boy who was really smart and so sweet... as if she finally saw the light it shot through her head. _But know I'm also seventeen. Now I'm his ages. Now I can make a chance, a chance so he will see that I could be his girlfriend. But I just have to show him what a good girlfriend I can be. That's what I will do!_

Finally Ran broke the too long taking silence with an question 'Say, do you have somebody you like?' Naruha thought for a second 'Well I do, but I found out soon that he didn't life were I did…' 'oh, was he there on visit or something like that…' Ran asked 'Yeah, he was distantly related to me, so I just saw him ones.' She lied. 'well it's kind of funny, I do also like somebody but he's always gone. He is an detective freak and always busy with cases. So I never see him.' 'but do you know the host of the morning news?' Ran continued 'yeah , I do…' Narhua answered. 'Don't you think he's kinda hot?' 'oh, you too!' they giggled.

They were chatting for an hour now and they slowly fell asleep. _Ran is a great fiend… but can I built a friendship on lies? _Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

-{*}-

*oneechan means older sister. younger brothers or sisters call their older sister not by their name but they call them oneechan.

* Fumiyo Edogawa is Conan's made up mother. (see episode 43 or read the manga volume 5 file 10 to volume 6 file 1

*tantei dan is the Japanese version of the detective club. I just liked it better in Japanese

-{*}-

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D**

**I'll update previews and stuff on .com/ **

**I'll try my best to improve and I'll try to make the next chapter soon.**


End file.
